In recent years, there has been an in crease in mobile terminal devices such as a mobile telephone that have a function of communicating with a server through a communication link to acquire information of a web page on a network and displaying a web page on a screen based on the acquired information of the web page.
Further, there has been suggested a technique that changes a method of displaying a web page, according to a user, using information of a web page in order to more suitably browse the web page (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3).